bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Triple Eviction
}} Triple Evictions occur in Big Brother in order to send three people home in one week. They are very similar to Double Evictions, as it is another eviction cycle that happens in the same night as the first, however two people leave during the second eviction rather than just one, meaning three people leave the game that night. During this eviction, one Head of Household is named and nominates three nominees. Then a Power of Veto Competition is held (the HOH isn't allowed to compete), followed by a Power of Veto Ceremony. After this, the houseguests cast their vote to save one of the nominees. The two nominees with the least amount of votes will then be evicted. The very first triple eviction occurred in Big Brother Canada 3, and returned for both Big Brother Canada 5 and 6. The first ever Triple Eviction on BBUS happened during the finale of Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). It wasn't officially called a Triple Eviction, but the format remained very similar. For the second eviction cycle of the night, the Final Four remaining houseguests played in the Final HOH competition, where the winner had to vote to evict two people, bringing only one to the Final Two with them. As it was used during the final eviction cycle, there was no POV competition held. It returned again in Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US), officially becoming the main format for the final week of American Celebrity seasons. History Results Trivia * There was a triple eviction planned for Big Brother Canada 4. However, since Ramsey Aburaneh walked from the house, the triple was reverted back to a double. * Kevin Martin is the first houseguest and first male houseguest to be evicted as a result of a Triple Eviction. ** He is also the first and currently only houseguest to participate in 2 Triple Evictions. * Willow MacDonald is the first female houseguest to be evicted as a result of a Triple Eviction. * Brittnee Blair is the first houseguest to be named Head of Household during a Triple Eviction. * This is the only scenario in which an HOH is ineligible to participate in the POV competition. * Marissa Jaret Winokur is the first US houseguest to be named HOH during a Triple Eviction, while Ariadna Gutierrez and Mark McGrath are the first US houseguests (female and male respectively) to be evicted during a Triple Eviction. * In all Triple Eviction appearances (excluding Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US), one male and one female houseguest were evicted. ** Kevin Martin & Willow MacDonald (Big Brother Canada 3) ** William Laprise Desbiens & Dre Gwenaelle (Big Brother Canada 5) ** Ariadna Gutierrez & Mark McGrath (Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) ** Johnny Mulder & Olivia Riemer (Big Brother Canada 6) *All three people in the Canadian version who were voted to be saved each had 3 votes to save and were evicted at the final 5. References External Links Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother Canada 3 Category:Twists Category:Big Brother Canada 5 Category:Big Brother Canada 6 Category:Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Category:Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US)